My Princess
by Misaki Tokura
Summary: Jellal and Mystogan are identical twins, they are my siblings. They are overprotective, like any other brothers. Anyway, I'm Lucy Fernandes by the way. [Chapter 6 Edited]
1. Chapter 1

The sunlight illuminated through the glass window, her eyes open unwillingly.

"Lucy breakfast is ready!" He shouted from downstairs.

"Jellal big brother, you needn't to shout."

"You better wake up or else I'll tickle you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Yes I would."

She heard his footsteps coming into her room. He had mischievous expression across his face.

"You're late for breakfast my dear little sister."

"I'm already up. Jeez give me a break," she pouted.

She knows that look to well, so she uses her pillow as a shield. But that didn't stop him from approaching her.

"Stay back, big brother."

"Never," he steps closer.

She bolted out of her bed and out the door. Jellal chases her down the hallway.

"A-ha, you can't catch me, slow poke!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Come back here," he was out of breath.

"Everyone stop what you're doing!" They heard a familiar voice.

"Mystogan, big brother you're home." She ran into his arms and gave him a big hug.

Mystogan patted her head affectionately. "Lucy, I'm back."

"Welcome home," she smiled at him.

"Jellal threatened to tickle me," she pointed at Jellal.

"Did he now?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, she wouldn't wake up."

_Jellal and Mystogan are identical twins, they are my siblings. They are overprotective, like any other brothers. Anyway, I'm Lucy Fernandes by the way._

Everyone went to the kitchen to eat.

"Wow, pancakes, yummy." Lucy happily took a bite.

Jellal drank orange juice as Mystogan was reading the newspaper.

"Hey thanks for inviting me over," Gray took a seat next to Lucy.

"Out Fullbuster!" Jellal shouted.

"But, I just took a shower and got here," Gray said.

"Big brother don't be rude, he's my guest."

When Gray started taking his shirt off, Mystogan quickly covered Lucy's eyes with his hands.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to strip in front of Lucy?!" Jellal threw daggers at Gray.

"I don't see what the problem is, I do it all the time," Gray said.

"Get out Fullbuster!" Jellal chased him out the door.

Lucy and Mystogan sweat dropped at the scene.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Please review. Reviews makes me happy~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

At this moment Lucy is watching Jellal's tennis match.

"Go big brother," she cheered.

"Jellal-sama, we love you!" The fan girls screamed.

_They sure are a noisy bunch._ She shook her head.

"And the winner is Jellal Fernandes!" The crowd goes wild.

Lucy goes over to him to give him a bottle of water.

"Congratulations big brother."

"Thank you." He hugs her.

"Ew, you're all sweaty Jellal, go take a shower."

"What? I'm showing you my love, my little sister."

"You're not listening to me are you?" Lucy asked.

"Nope."

_To tell you the truth, I'm adopted. I lost my parents when I was young. Mavis was the one who raised me. I'm grateful that everyone loves me even though we're not blood related. She's hardly home since she travels the world and works late. All I can say is, I love my family very much._

"Do you want to ice cream Jellal big brother?"

"No thank you."

"Okay then, I'll be going."

"Where are you going?" Jellal asked.

"I'm going to Gray's house for dinner."

"I'm coming with you Lucy."

"But you're not invited."

"You know how I feel about Fullbuster."

"He's a nice guy though," she protested.

"I trust you Lucy but I don't trust him."

"You scared away all my guy friends. Thanks to you I have only one left."

"It is not my fault if they are wimps."

"Hey they are not wimps."

"Yes they are."

"No they are not."

"Yes they are."

"No they are not."

She ran off in full speed, leaving Jellal behind.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for her to reach Gray's house. By the time Jellal arrived. Lucy and Gray was already eating in the dining room.<p>

"Why is Jellal here?" Gray asked.

"You know very well why I'm here," Jellal crossed his arms, whilst looking at him sternly.

"Jellal big brother, why don't you go home?"

"Not until you leave with me."

"But I don't want to leave yet."

"Why not?"

"Because Lucy is my girlfriend," Gray said.

"Eh?" Lucy was taken aback by his statement.

Jellal didn't look too please, without any words he dragged Lucy out of her chair and left the house.

* * *

><p>"Hey that wasn't cool big brother," she pouted.<p>

"Are you in love with Gray Fullbuster?" Jellal asked.

"I'm not in love with him but I like him a lot."

"So you're not his girlfriend?"

"No. Why are you asking me this?" Lucy asked.

Jellal sighed in relief.

"No matter what, you shouldn't fall in love with Gray."

"Why?" She looked baffled.

"Because I love you Lucy."

* * *

><p>Author's note: kittykat5811 - It will be Graylu. Please don't forget to review~<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

It felt like time had stopped. Many emotion bubbling up inside of her.

"I'm sorry, I only see you as a brother."

"That's fine, I expected that," his voice cracked.

She could see the pain etched across his face. Her heart can't help but break a little.

The only thing he could do was watch her walk away.

* * *

><p>Things had been awkward ever since his confession. He tried to act tough, however he was hurting inside. The pain was unbearable.<p>

"Please look at me," he embraced her tightly from behind.

"Big brother, don't make this hard."

She didn't expect to see him on his knees, crying. All she could do was comfort him in her arms.

She stroked his head soothingly.

* * *

><p>Lucy was standing in front of Gray's house. He opened the door.<p>

"Lucy, come in."

She went inside and into the living room. He offered her a seat, which she gladly took.

"Why did you say that I was your girlfriend?"

"I like you Lucy, please go out with me."

"Eh?" She looked rather shocked.

"Like I said, I like you."

"When? How long?" She asked.

"Ever since I met you two years ago, I knew you were the one."

"Two years. I had no idea."

"How do you feel about me Lucy?"

"I like you too but I have to think about it."

"Alright, take your time. I'm willing to wait for you.

"Jellal confessed to me," she blurted out.

"I knew it, I have a rival."

Lucy sweat dropped.

"What do you mean by that Gray?"

"It's obvious the way he looks at you, Lucy."

"Lucy, can I kiss you?" He moved closer to her, which made her blush.

"What!"

"I'm serious."

"I'm not ready," she shyly spoke.

"Can I hold you? Gray asked.

"Sure."

He enveloped her in a warm embrace. She felt her heart beating rapidly.

"Gray."

"Yes?"

"Why is your kitchen flooded?"

"Oh no, I think I put too much laundry detergent in the washing machine."

There was water and bubbles pouring out. The two went into the kitchen, however Lucy slipped and fell in the process. She also took Gray down with her.

Laughter filled the air as they splash each other. They were drenched head to toe, covered in suds.

When Gray tried to get up, he fell on top of Lucy. His lips were pressed against her cheek.

She remained quiet as she blushed.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Please review~<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

There was a moment of silence, her heart was pounding fast. Gray quickly pulled away.

"I didn't mean to kiss you."

"I know."

"We better get change before we catch a cold."

"I go home and change."

Lucy got up and was about to leave but he grabbed her arm.

"You can borrow my clothes."

"What?" She looked a little alarmed.

"Don't worry they are clean."

"Are you sure Gray?"

"Yes."

The two changed clothes in separate rooms. Lucy looked in the mirror. She was wearing one of Gray's oversized t-shirt. Since she has a petite frame, it looked like she is wearing a night gown.

She felt a little embarrassed since she never wore men clothes before. When she exited the room, Gray's eyes landed on her. He was staring intently.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She blushes.

"Lucy you look so cute." He grins sheepishly.

She had to admit that Gray is a handsome guy, however she's not going to tell him that. It would be too embarrassing.

It was reaching late in the evening, it was getting dark.

"I'll walk you home Lucy."

"Thanks Gray."

"No problem."

* * *

><p>The two made their way to her house. He had his arm flung around her shoulder, which made her feel shy. His warmth soothes her.<p>

"Do you want to go jogging with me tomorrow morning?" Gray asked.

"I can't I have yoga lesson in the morning."

"How about in the afternoon?"

"Sure."

Her heart swelled at the thought of spending time with Gray. Especially it would be just the two of them.

_I can't seem to erase these feelings. I think I'm falling for him._

They finally arrived at her house. They were standing at the front door.

"Well we're here. Thank you for escorting me home Gray."

"You're welcome." He gave her a smile that melted her heart.

"Goodnight Lucy."

"Good night Gray," she kissed him on the cheek.

She was just as surprised as Gray. He stood there dumbfounded, touching his cheek, where she kissed him.

By the time he snapped out of his trance, Lucy already went into her house.

"I can't believe I did that." She slid down the door whilst touching her flushed cheeks.

She immediately ran to her room and quickly closed the door.

Lucy slumped down on her bed. Once her head hits the pillow, she fell into a deep slumber.

Quietly the door opens and he crept into her room.

"Lucy," he whispered her name ever so softly.

When he looked at her, she was fast asleep. He bent his head down and kissed her softly on the lips.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Silent readers, please don't hesitate to review. Please R&amp;R~<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_When I realise someone was kissing me, I froze._ She didn't move an inch. Her eyes were shut tightly.

_I heard a familiar voice whispered my name. Jellal. I can smell alcohol on his breath. He gets tipsy whenever he drinks._

"Lucy you belong to me," he hugged her tight before he left her room.

She opened her eyes as she touched her lips with her fingertips. The warmth of his kisses still lingers.

_It's not like him to be drinking so much._

Jellal dragged himself to his room. He constantly thinks about the beautiful blonde girl, with her innocent brown orbs and silky blonde hair. The moment his lips touched hers, he felt a spark.

In that moment, he knew he loved her. _I can't seem to control my emotions. I love her so much, it hurts._ He couldn't deny the growing pain in his heart. _I'm her brother for goodness sake, I shouldn't be feeling this way._

* * *

><p>The sun rises indicating that it was morning. Lucy did the laundry after that she took a long hot shower. It was refreshing. Once she was done, she wrapped herself in a cotton towel. The heat had steamed the mirror, she wiped it with a spare cloth. In the reflection, she saw a raven haired guy, it was none other than Gray Fullbuster. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him.<p>

"You smell nice Lucy." He sighed contently.

"Kya! W-what are you doing here?" She was flailing her arms as she blushes deep red.

"I came to see you my princess."

"How did you get in here?"

"I climbed through your bedroom window. It was open. Since I didn't see you in your room, I heard you in the bathroom."

She couldn't believe it, she had forgotten to lock the bathroom door. She realised she was still wearing a towel.

"Gray close your eyes and get out."

"Aw you're embarrassed, don't worry you have a nice figure."

"Gray, out!"

"Yes, my dear princess."

She sighed in relief when he left the room.

"He saw me in a towel, how embarrassing. That's the first time that happened."

She changed into a nice sleeveless pink dress. It had floral patterns.

* * *

><p>Once she entered her room, she saw a shirtless Gray lying on her bed.<p>

She quickly looked away.

"Gray put your shirt back on."

"Don't you want to touch my abs?" He teases her.

"Stop saying embarrassing things!"

"You're so cute when you are shy."

"It's safe to look."

Once she opens her eyes, she saw Gray had his shirt back on.

"Gray about earlier."

"I promise it would never happen again."

"Good."

"So, Lucy have you thought about what I said?"

"Yes. My answer is yes."

He walked over to her and embraced her in his arms.

"You've just made me the happiest man."

"Lucy can I kiss you?"

She nodded shyly. He smiled at her, as he cupped her cheeks.

He slowly drew closer to her, his lips touches hers gently. The kiss was long and passionate.

"I love you Gray."

* * *

><p>Author's note: Thank you for reviewing everyone, I truly appreciate it. Reviews helps me motivated.<p>

Please don't forget to review~


	6. Chapter 6

"Eek!" Lucy screamed.

"What's wrong?" Mystogan asked.

"There is a bug on the floor, near the table."

She was standing behind him, worried.

She watches him catch the bug with ease and threw it out the window.

"You're my hero Mystogan big brother."

She hugged him. He patted her head gently, with a smile across his face.

"Now eat your soup before it gets cold Lucy."

"Yes big brother." She took a spoon and fed herself.

"Lunch looks pretty good, thanks for inviting me again Lucy."

"You're welcome."

As usual he took a seat beside her. He kissed her on the cheek, which made her blush.

"No lovey dovey stuff in front of me Gray. Do I make myself clear?" He looked at him.

"Yes sir."

"Call me Mystogan."

"All right Mystogan."

"How was your day Gray?" Lucy asked.

His smile turned into a frown.

"Someone threw a bug at me, it was unpleasant."

"Sorry that was me. It was an accident."

"I feel better now, after seeing Lucy," he grins.

"Gray," she reach out for his hand and squeezed it.

Everyone drank their soup in a warm atmosphere. The aroma wafted around the dining room.

Lucy stiffen upon Jellal's arrival. The kiss replayed in her mind. It was hard for her to remain composed. Jellal didn't say anything when he saw Gray. He quietly took a seat next to Lucy, on the right side.

"Good afternoon big brother Jellal." She tried to ease the tension.

"Good afternoon Lucy." He smiled at her.

She tensed up when she felt his knee brushed up against her thigh. She was pondering whether it was intentional or not.

_It must be by accident_, she thought to herself. What shocked her the most was what he whispered into her ear, "I love you Lucy."

She almost choked on her soup. Gray patted Lucy's back. Lucy looked between Gray and Jellal.

They were having some sort of staring competition. Mystogan was washing the dishes.

"Let's go Gray." Lucy pulled Gray out of his chair.

* * *

><p>The two left the dining room and went to her room. They began tickling each other and laughter filled the air.<p>

"I love you Lucy."

"I love you too."

Lucy couldn't help but smile lovingly at him. He caressed her cheek and kissed her temple.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Thank you for the favs, follows and reviews. Please review~<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Aries and I spent the entire morning shopping and going to a spa. Aries is my best friend. Both of them were getting a facial.

"This is so relaxing," Lucy sighed contently.

"How are you these days?" Aries asked.

"I can't complain, it's been wonderful."

She couldn't help but giggle to herself.

"You're in love aren't you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"I know that look Lucy."

"What look?"

"Don't try to hide it, you're so transparent."

"Yes, I'm in love." She finally confessed.

"I'm happy for you Lucy."

"I apologise for hiding it from you Aries."

"It is fine, as long as you're happy," she smiled sweetly.

"I'm glad you're my best friend," Lucy said.

"I second that motion."

The girls laughed.

* * *

><p>The crescent moon was present. The couple was skiing under the moonlight. It was their official first date.<p>

_Being with him makes me feel alive._

"Come closer," Gray said.

"I'm already close to you."

He pulled her into his arms.

"Gray, what are you doing?"

"It's cold, I try to warm you up."

"Now shall we kiss?" He winked at her.

"Are you crazy? We're in public."

"I won't leave you alone." He looked directly at her, which made her blush.

"Fine, only on the cheek."

Lucy was about to kiss him on the cheek, however Gray turned his head, his lips touched hers.

Her eyes widen in shock. She gently pushes him away. She was about to run, when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly.

"I won't ever let you go Lucy." The way he said it, made her heart skip a beat.

* * *

><p>A white limousine pulled in front of a majestic palace. The car door opens, Lucy steps out with her luggage. The sight itself was breath-taking and beautiful.<p>

"Isn't this too much Mavis?"

"Not at all. You're going to live here from now on. After all you are the princess of Magnolia.

I just wanted you to understand that, this is what your parents have wanted for you, princess Lucy."

_It's not every day that you find out that you're a princess. It's like a dream._

"Virgo, please could you put princess Lucy's luggage in her room."

"Yes Ms. Fernandes." She bowed politely and left with the luggage.

Mavis and Lucy went into the palace once the guards open the door.

"Welcome home princess Lucy." All the butlers and maids greeted her warmly as they bow before her in a row, on each side.

She gave them a friendly smile. Mavis took Lucy for a tour around the palace. There were fifty rooms in total. The rooms were all extravagant as the next.

"Gray Fullbuster will be your personal bodyguard."

"Eh?" She was surprise to see Gray wearing a black suit, whilst standing outside near her room.

"Gray."

"My princess," he took her hand and kissed it.

"You two make a cute couple," Mavis was smiling.

"I shall leave you two love birds alone." Mavis left the palace, leaving Gray and Lucy standing in the hallway.

"Gray, what are you doing here?"

"I'm your personal bodyguard of course. Let's make out in your room my princess."

* * *

><p>Author's note: Please review~<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

"Behave yourself Gray."

"Oh, is my princess feeling bashful?" He teases her.

"You're always teasing me," she puffs her cheeks.

"You're so cute Lucy. I just cannot resist you."

"Lucy, I need to talk to you alone."

"Big brother Jellal."

* * *

><p>The two went inside the palace's library.<p>

"I give up Lucy, I won't be pursuing you."

"What do you mean?" She looked slightly confused.

"I have given up my love for you."

"Oh." She sighed in relief.

"I realise that the only man that can make you happy is Fullbuster. I guess he isn't all bad.

As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"Big brother I don't know what to say but I don't want to lose you."

"Hey, you're not going to lose me Lucy, I'm always here for you."

He envelopes her in a warm embrace.

"If he ever makes you cry, he has me to deal with."

"You're being overprotective again."

"I mean it."

Lucy sweat dropped.

* * *

><p>After their talk, Gray escorted her to her room. The couple were resting on the queen size bed. He had his arms wrapped around her. He place a soft kiss on her forehead.<p>

* * *

><p>A thousand days had passed, Lucy was gazing at a diamond ring on her finger, in her room.<p>

A smile graces her lips.

"Mrs. Fullbuster."

"Yes Gray?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Gray, the baby just kicked."

"I can't believe it, I'm going to be a father."

He places his hands on his wife's stomach. Gray felt the baby kick. He smiled.

"Let's go to Okinawa for our honeymoon," Gray suggested.

"Sure, I go anywhere with you, as long as you are by my side."

_My dreams have come true. I will love you forever Gray._

THE END

* * *

><p>Author's note: Thank you everyone for supporting my story. I truly appreciate it. I hope you enjoy the final chapter~<p> 


End file.
